High-speed serial transceivers are typically tested using costly equipment that delivers test signals to the transceiver and acquires signals coming out of the transceiver. Testing of receiver portions of a transceiver can be difficult because the high-speed serial data coming out of the receiver is generally only available inside of the transceiver chip.